


Disordered Maze

by nZk_Kanra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dystopia, M/M, THIS IDEA IS SO NEW HA I LOVE MYSELF, YEAH LETS START NVM, sorry if I can't tag, this has nothing to do with attack on titan plot okay?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nZk_Kanra/pseuds/nZk_Kanra
Summary: This world can be turned around.____________Bread is enjoying me every day, basements can live in me, hands can lock handcuffs, the book can read me and plates can carry me.3DMG is controlling humans, humans kill titans, walls were locking by the freedom, walking on the sky while the ground is above, my chest pierced through your blade.Does that mean that you can like me, just for a little bit?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This world can be turned around.
> 
> Bread is enjoying me every day, basements can live in me, hands can lock handcuffs, the book can read me and plates can carry me.  
> 3DMG is controlling humans, humans kills titans, walls were locking by the freedom, walking on the sky while the ground is above, my chest pierced through your blade.  
> Does that mean that you can like me, just for a little bit?  
> ___________________________________  
> Okay warning here, this work contains some information that some people might dislike, but the idea is completely new.  
> Continue if you like this, press the X on the top right corner if you don't.  
> And I don't think this have any blood or gore or anything that underage can't read. So, thank you! I'm gonna try my best and make this good.

00.

The fish swam through the ocean in the ground, starlight is shining flakes.

Birds were swimming through the water, white feathers like floating ice.

They kept on going deeper, deeper, then breathlessly come up to the sky.

I opened my eyes, staring into this collapsing world.

Yet my eyes, turned in the world.

Suddenly collapsed.

 

01.

_ clang _

  
  


He woke up in the dark

 

No. Correctly, as he opened his eyes, the world suddenly changed from chaos to a dim light. The light on the wall suddenly lit up, the dim light lit up everything around it, The lacquered brick wall with the vicissitudes of moss marks. The rain with dust came in through the cracks, dripping onto the ground, on the Mottled gray stained stone ground.

  
  


He stood up from the corner, changing his pose from sitting on the ground. Dizzily, examining his surrounding.

  
  


An old, enclosed space, heavy dust was forming in between the cracks of the brick walls, rough but very strong. He tried to go around to knock on everywhere he can, came to a conclusion that there’s nothing anywhere. There’s a iron door not far away, vascular plant covered up half of the door, making it all fluffy looking. Other than all the vascular plants and the heavy layers of dust——everything sucks. He held up his arm and touched his nape and clothes, then fumbled through all the pockets——nothing. Locked in a room alone, it’s so quiet that he couldn’t hear anything other than the water dripping from the cracks on the wall.

  
  


But it’s fortunate. 

 

He stood still, quietly, time past and made no sounds, as if he’s trying to convince himself the truth, the expression is a little nervous——yes, it’s fortunate, at least I’m feeling fine

 

Except for the chest feels a little heavy, probably because of the air in the room, but it’s okay.

 

“I need to get out of here,” he told himself, quietly.

 

He nodded, happy about this thought, then repeated the sentence again, “get out of here.”


	2. Chapter 2

02.

He tries to look at the door as he held the light closer, he examined the plants covering the iron door. Like millions of lines, they took a long time to combine into irregular strokes and crosses, entangled and scattered together. Looks like it’s symbolizing something, but he just tried to give a light push at the door without any hope that it would open. Keeping a person without anything in a house is easy, he knew that.

 

But surprisingly, as he tried grabbing onto the iron bars, the iron gave away. _clang._  The cracking sounds of the door made him happily smiled.

 

But this happiness only lasted for a few seconds. He looked out the door, his smile froze.

 

——A room with the same exact design exact room.

 

Like before, the light in the room lit up, the whole entire room is lit up. The sound of water dripping on the ground was heard again. This time, from the new room. He looked at the new room, walked in, the door closed behind him. _Wait,_ he finally realized what happened, turns around and tried to pull the door open again. The plants on the bars made it slippery, the door wouldn’t open again. No matter how much he tried, the door is remaining in its place.

 

Unknown fears overwhelmed him, he started running as fast as he can, as if something is chasing him. His body isn’t fully recovered yet, so he tripped and fell over a few times.

  
He kept opening doors, going through each room—— all the same exact room. Millions of light lit up as he ran through each room. Each door he opened quietly closed behind him, like a giant beast’s eyes, opening and closing. Meaningless. 

 

It’s a endless maze, no start, no end. Room connected to rooms, can’t look back, endlessly repeating the same thing.

 

At last, the young body have no more energy, he stopped in one of the rooms, breathlessly panting. There isn’t a sound except for the echoing of his voice. The door closed again behind him, making the _clanging_ sound—— the exact same sound as the other rooms.

 

The golden eyes slowly looked around the room, again, a door with vascular plants covering it, he doesn’t have the energy to to open it. The teen bent down and held his hands on his flexed knees and slowly let out a breath. He’s tired from the running.

 

——It’s just as if, he went back to where he started.

 

Darkness covered his sight, fear and helplessness covered his mind, taking the last bit of hope away from him. His head is heavy, the world is spinning in his eyes. Before he can pass out, he felt something biting his finger, not really hurting, just a little itchy. He slowly opened his eyes again, looked down at his finger——

 

A piece of bread.


	3. 03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo ma sirs, I'm so glad I'm living in the time of AoT and Hiroyuki Sawano~~ I am so graceful, they're both the greatest god ever. Love them! But to those who have read chapter 115, don't you feel like, "Fuck it, fuck you Isayama!"? good lords I am lucky to meet such a person in my life, AoT is going to be the best work I have ever seen in my lifetime.

03.  
He noticed that he doesn’t need any food or sleep, the energy wasted on running can be earned back from sleeping, he can’t feel the hungriness in his stomach anymore. He was happy about that, the hungriness won’t make him last long in this place.

He turned to a wall and wanted to make some marks, so he will notice if he has passed any of the rooms he has been through before. But this task was not easy, the blood was stuck by the wet water mixed with the dust on the wall, no matter how hard the teen tried to scratch his fingers on the walls, the blood just won’t come out.

This apparently is making the job impossible, he then tried to bite his fingers, peeling off the skins covered by the dust, showing the red skins of the finger——the pain did not come as expected. The blood is not coming out. _Why?_ he asked. _WHY?_ The hope is fading away, each door he opened shows the same exact room as before, the meaning of “continuing” is fading with the loss of time.

He went through thousands of rooms, the rooms have no difference between each other what so ever, each room is connected closely, like all the small strings that made up one big string, they twine up, and form what they are now. Quietly growing and growing, forming into one big maze where they can’t even tell which one has once been there and which one was new.

He stared at his fingers the skin is all peeled off but no blood, _there must be something wrong_. Like the trefoil knot, this place, is a dead end.

Terrified, he started running. Not just only because of the sweat and dust on his body, but also because the horrid truth he discovered. Almost automatically pushing through doors and running through rooms. _At least this can take my attention away from that thought._ But when he finally ran out of all of his energy, he was forced to stop and rest, facing the thousands of questions and helpless hope. Don’t know if it was just his misconception or not, he feels like his chest was heavier than before. It was starting to cause pain on his dull body, He looked down at his chest, then trying to lift his shirt up and see what is wrong.

But at the same exact time, the bread on his left hand started to wiggle its body, trying hard to devour one of the fingers. He stopped the idea of trying to see his chest, and start trying to shake the bread that’s devouring his finger. But the bread remained strongly attached to his hand, the shaking made no difference except for making the body shake a little.

 _The bread is eating me. From finger to arm, elbow, shoulder, maybe it will soon climb up to eat my head——not much time._ Then, as if he remembered something, the golden eyes gained some of its colors back.

“You can walk out of here, Eren.” He told himself one more time, as the last word came out of his mouth. 

 **CLANG!**  

The sound of metal hitting against the ground came from one of the dark corners of the room, sudden as an unexpected volcano eruption. He jumped but stops himself in time to listen again. Trying to catch the faintest sound he can hear in the air.

But there is, nothing.

He fell asleep once again.


	4. 04

04.

The same thing happened and over and over again, no. he actually doesn’t have anything to measure the time, he went through as many rooms as he can when he’s awake, but the dizziness always makes his sleep schedule uncontrollable. He doesn’t even know how much rooms have been through, or how long did he sleep each time he wakes up from his deep sleep. 

 

Finally, he made some progress. Or, the scene has gotten worse.

 

Slowly, other than just the brick walls, lamps, and vascular vines on the metal bars, some other new things started to appear in the rooms.

 

At first, it was just some metal chains, many of the same size chains connected together, each is around the size of an adult’s finger, most of the chains were covered in brown slippery fungi. The first time he saw it was when he woke up, they’re hanging p the brick walls, twining up together, into weird shapes. The chains formed into human-shaped figures, hugging each other, twining up. Making the room looking scarier than before.

 

His hand is connected with the handcuffs. _Feels weird._ The coldness calmed the teen down, as if the body was trying to make the handcuffs apart of his body too.

 

So he did not try to escape, but frowned and stared at the chains and plants. Then, as if they’re awake, they started to crawl around the ground, the metal part came apart from the plants, making it conspicuous again. The teenager stared at the scene that he had never seen before, the chain around his wrists started to move along with the rest, like some kind of worm. Soft, black bodies crawling around the ground.

 

Then, they started getting anxious, speeding up, the stirring up the sticky darkness, chains tightened around his wrist so hard that his arms were bruising. As if they were fighting against something, trying to break through something invisible, the chains kept crawling over one another, making high-pitched, screeching noises at the same time. They don’t want to leave his wrist for no matter what. 

 

They want to escape.

 

No, wrong. He covered his mouth, trying to keep his scream in his throat, finally realizing, the horrid truth, starting to tear his wrist that is in contact with the chain. 

 

The chains didn’t lock me.

 

But I —— locked the handcuffs.

 

He again saw an unnatural party behind the door. The number of lamps increased, at the tableside of the red brick wall, fleas and flies crawled in the gray hair of the nobles wearing fancy suits. Dust and spiders’ saliva dangling on the white napkin around their necks, carrying prayers, reaching out the dried arms of their’s, holding the wine glass inlaid with pigeon blood red and emerald gemstones in an elegant position, as if it was a treasure. The viscous cider producing a rancid smell, wrapped in cobwebs and dust, and is drunk into the dry lips.

 

The maids have no facial features, they’re like ghosts coming and going silently. The nobles stopped drinking and talking when the main dish in the gorgeous gold plate was held from the maids. After the short silence, the crystal cap was uncovered - everyone took a deep breath, and a smile gushed from the hollow eyes, like a glare of lights illuminating again, and they sang the magic of the creator, saliva dripping from the corner of their mouth, and onto their clothes.

 

Titan’s arms, legs, and the most precious muscles on the nape were fully prepared, covered in pepper and salt, white mandala flower sticking out from the eyeballs for decorations. All stood from their seats, cutting the meat with sharp knives held in their hands. The blood pouring out from the uncooked parts, covering the exquisite dresses. Swallowing the meat, anxiously trying to praise such delicacies in the most complicated words.

 

The teen stood aside, dully watching this absurd banquet. Then, the nobles’ bodies started drying, they took a few breaths, the meat they just ate fell out from the empty rib cages, covering the ground, but this can’t stop them from their feast. The skins were rotting quickly, in a few seconds, all was left was piles of bones, locusts emerged from the hollow eye sockets——he was standing in piles of bones and ashes. 

 

Knees buckling, he kneeled down and threw up.

 

Crazy, this whole entire world is mad.


	5. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter tho, lol I'm lazy.

Sometimes, interesting things pop up too, like a window, he can see blue sky and ocean through the window. The teen spent a long time to find such a thing. Although after he poked the clear glass, he realized that it was actually made up of different colors of mixed plastic, it still didn’t affect his surprised feelings, he had spent a long time, longer than any other days he have ran through other rooms, to look at the window. 

 

The dark brown sky is actually the rich dirt, and the blue ocean is the upside-down sky.

 

_This is the right way_ , he thought, then got up to open the next door.

 

Like some kind of weird belt, as if it was controlled by steampunk era’s system, after doing all kinds of weird poses. He remembered pieces of memories, the unnamed ones, real, the ones that were buried deep inside his head. LIke that name “Eren Yeager”, the creatures that they called “titans”, just like the weird belts, the ones tied on their bodies is called “Three Dimensional Maneuver Gear”, the teens their controlled is moving peacefully, like they had wings, moving smoothly through the air. 

 

But he still cannot remember why is he here.

 

Like a disordered maze, where the world has been turned around, and he was sinking in it, failing to escape.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have time daily but I think I'm going to try to do 1-5 chapter each week, since they're all pretty short.


End file.
